


Apple Pies Tell No Lies

by era_hatter



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/era_hatter/pseuds/era_hatter
Summary: Five months after the death of Light Yagami. Ryuk is bored and wants apples until you come along and change his life. (He still wants apple though)***THIS IS NOT SMUTT!!!JUST ADORABLE FLUFF(I don't even thing shinigamis can have intercourse lol)***FINISHED





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuk sighed as he stared at the blank walls of Light Yagami's bedroom in boredom. It was no longer in use since his death five months prior, but Ryuk had no better place to be. The room had been...a memorable place. Ryuk shuddered. Light had been interesting, but he longed for something more. Not just killing. Death was an everyday occurrence. No, he wanted--longed for something else. Something alive, something that would change his life, something...

His eyes snapped open when the door to Light's room opened. Light's younger sister, Sayu, and another female about the same age filed in. Sayu gestured around the room. "And this used to be Light's room." The other girl walked around, examining bookshelves and inspecting the bed Ryuk was laying on. 'She is quite beautiful...for a human,' Ryuk thought. "Is it really alright that I will be living here?" the girl asked. Ryuk's eyebrows raised. 'Living here?' Sayu nodded. "Given the situation you're in, me and mom are happy to help!" The girl smiled slightly, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Sayu." Sayu waved it off. "Pish-posh! Stay as long as you want. Let me go get your bags from the living room."

Ryuk studied the girl as she was left alone in the room. Moments before he had been wishing for something that would change his life. To be honest, he had really just wanted an apple. However, this girl would do just as well. 

She sighed and turned to the bed, facing Ryuk. "I wonder if I will be a bother to Sayu and Ms. Yagami," she thought aloud, "I know they said I could stay here as long as I want but..." Ryuk smirked. It was almost as if she was talking to him. "But what?" he implored, knowing she couldn't hear him. The girl crossed the room and gazed out the window. "What if I don't want to leave?" Ryuk's eyes widened, and if he had a heart it would break. He didn't know anything about this girl except her name and when she was going to die. 'What happened to this human?' 

Sayu stumbled into the room with a small suitcase. "Sorry it took that long. Mom wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." The girl turned around, looking thankful her thoughts had been interrupted. "Thank you. Whatever you want to eat is fine." Sayu nodded. "I knew you'd say that, so I asked mom if she'd order pizza. That's all you ever talked about since returning from America." 'Former foreign exchange student...interesting.' The girl's eyebrow's raised. "They have a pizza place here?" The other girl shrugged. "It was advertised on television the other day. I thought you might have seen it." She shook her head. "Well," Sayu continued, "if it sucks, then we can always eat them apple pie mom just made." 

"APPLE PIE!?!" Ryuk shouted in glee. "ANYTHING WITH APPLES IS GOOD!!" 

The girl grinned. "I love apple pie!! Anything with apples is good!" 

Ryuk looked at her in curiosity. "That was creepy."

"Anyway, I'll let you get settled in. Mom will call you down when the pizza's here," Sayu commented as she headed for the door. "Um, Sayu?...Thank you." Sayu turned around and smiled. "Your welcome, (y/n)." 

As soon as the door shut, (y/n) rushed to her suitcase and set it down on the bed. Ryuk moved his foot so it wouldn't land on him and things get awkward. The contents of the small suitcase were a few outfits and a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'. "Heheheh, such a stupid play. Humans are so ironic." Ryuk cackled. (y/n) paused as she lightly touched the book in the case. She tilted her head. "I suppose." She tossed the book aside. Ryuk's eyebrows furrowed. "What's going on?" 

(y/n) lifted the bottom of the suitcase to reveal a hidden compartment. Beaming wide, she looked at Ryuk and said, "Now that we're alone, we can finally talk. You must be Ryuk." 

Inside the compartment was Light's old Death Note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first posted fanfic!!!  
> I'll try to update every week or so (depending on circumstances)  
> Feel free to comment below! Advice and tips on writing is always helpful and encouraging!  
> I love you all <3


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuk laid back on the bed in a more comfortable position. "The new owner of my old Death Note. Interesting." (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes sparkled. "You have no idea how excited I am to finally meet you!" Ryuk rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. I'm just wondering how I didn't notice the Death Note had a new owner." The girl kept talking as if she didn't hear his question. "I heard the stories and I just had to figure out how to talk to you. I'm your biggest fan!" He tilted his head as he asked, "What stories?" 

(Y/n) looked smug. "A little over a year ago, a drunk girl bumped into me on my way to school one morning. She looked horrible and didn't seem to know where she was. She kept spouting of random things about Death Notes and shinigamis. I thought it was all nonsense until she mentioned a shinigami who loved apples." 'Must have been Misa,' Ryuk thought. She looked up at him in adoration. "I knew I couldn't take advantage of her, but I kept asking more questions. I ended up skipping class and taking her home to find out more about you and the Note. Months went by and I took a little trip to America to find the Note."

"And you found it?" She shook her head. "No, a friend-of a friend-of a friend stole it for me." Ryuk lifted an eyebrow. "Got guts." (Y/n) smiled. "Yeah..." She took the Death Note in her hands and studied it. Without looking up, she continued her story, "My parents were abusive to me...they hated me. I wasn't supposed to be born. It was like a battle for my life everyday..." She paused slightly. "Two weeks ago I came back from America. When I got home," (y/n) looked up, eyes blazing, "they were on the living room floor, stabbed to death by a caught burglar." She laughed hysterically. "The Death Note really worked. I knew in my soul that it was real, but this...it was incredible. Writing down their names and cause of death at that certain time was what made me realize that I could become powerful." She calmed down and lightly touched Ryuk's foot, causing him to shiver. "But I don't want to become powerful. I just wanted to kill my parents and meet you."

"You went through all that trouble to meet me," Ryuk stated. "Why?" (Y/n) smiled. "Because who else would share my passion for apples and understand why I wanted to, and did, kill my parents?" Ryuk paused in thought and then shrugged. "Beats me." After a moment of silence, Ryuk sat up and exclaimed, "Why are you up here talking? You should be going downstairs to get a couple of slices of that apple pie and bring them up here so I can have some!" (Y/n) laughed. "Ok, wait here, big guy." Big guy? "Hey, what was that?" he started to ask but (y/n) had already left.

 

***(The human whose name is written in this note shall die.)***

 

The hot, juicy pie slice was placed on a warm plate and presented to Ryuk five minutes later. His mouth drooled. This was perfection, the exception being the original apples he lusted after uncontrollably. He dropped the slice into his mouth and chewed slowly. The juices filled his mouth with pleasure. After swallowing, he sighed, licking his lips of the last traces of pie. "I have had apple pie only one other time, and that was before Light was unofficially named 'Kira' by the public." (Y/n) giggled. "Ms. Yagami is a good cook." Ryuk nodded in enthusiasm.

He gazed at the girl sitting across from him on the bed. "So, you're staying here because your parents are dead and you have no other place to go." She picked a piece of lint off her sweater. "Yes." He eyed her closely. "How old are you?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "I thought you could see my age?" she asked. "My eyes can only see your name and when you're going to die." She sat up straight. "How old do I look?" Ryuk leaned his head on his hand. "Humans all look the same to me." 'Except for you.' He shook the thought off. (Y/n) looked pointedly at him and said in a confident voice, "I'm seventeen." He laughed. "Underage. Let me guess, you're still in high school." The girl blushed furiously. "After summer break, I only have one year left!" 'Mmhmm. Still just a child...not that it matters.'

The door opened, revealing Sayu. "Pizza's here," she said, "it's actually really good! No wonder why you always talked about it so much." (Y/n) got up from the bed and walked towards Sayu. "Thank you again, Sayu." 

"Don't mention it. By the way, were you on the phone? Sounded like you were talking to someone."

"I was reading Romeo and Juliet," (y/n) slyly fibbed. "It's easier to read out loud."

"Oh yeah, the Drama Club is going to be performing that this coming year. Who are you trying out for? Juliet?" 

"Mercutio."

Sayu nodded. "Well, the food is going to be cold soon if you don't eat it so c'mon!" She rushed out of the room, leaving (y/n) and Ryuk alone. 

Ryuk laughed. "Mercutio? Very nice choice." (Y/n) flashed a smile. "But of course. Who else would I play as?" 'Juliet.' "Well, pizza's calling. I'll see you later." She turned around only to find Ryuk in front of her. "Since you're the owner of the Death Note, I am required to follow you everywhere." 

"But Ms. Yagami and Sayu--"

"They can't see me unless they've touched the Note."

(Y/n)'s eyes lit up. "Oh. I forgot."

"But I am going to stay here anyways because I don't want anything to do with not eating apples."

Her face fell. "Well...I'll see you later, Ryuk." She touched his arm and moved around him. As her footsteps trailed off, Ryuk thought, 'Even though I just met (Y/n), and have no obligation to her...That girl just might be the death of me.'


	3. Chapter 3

"You said we were going to get apples, but the store Light always went to is in the opposite direction."

It had been two days since eating the delicious apple pie Ms. Yagami baked. Oh, and meeting (Y/n). It was uneventful, staying in that room. The only entertaining thing they did was recite lines from Romeo and Juliet. (Y/n) was taking the summer to practice for her auditions. That was not the only thing she was acting for, though. She never left the house and played the part of a traumatized orphan very well. It was only today she decided to leave. 

(Y/n) chuckled. "We are getting apples, Ryuk. We're going somewhere special."

Ryuk rolled his eyes. He didn't have to go with her, but he chose to nonetheless. The Yagami's house was plain and simple. If the mood wasn't as cheery, it could closely resemble the shinigami realm. Ryuk scowled in annoyance. He sensed another Death Note was dropped into the human realm the day before. It put him off greatly and seemed to affect his mood because (y/n) asked, "Are you ok? You've been a little broody since yesterday." Ryuk eyed her closely. "I haven't had any apples for a couple of days. I get cranky. Anyways, I've been wondering how you and Sayu Yagami became friends." She smiled. 

"When she was still in high school, she saw me getting beat up by a couple of girls from the middle school. Sayu scared them off. They were too petty to do anything to her, probably cause she was older." 'Ok, not the typical answer I was expecting.' 

"So, that was our first meeting," (y/n) stopped at a pedestrian crossing. "After that incident, she went out of her way to walk me home as soon as a got out of school everyday. it was nice of her to do that. Sayu has a sense of justice like her brother."

"Just not as extreme," Ryuk commented. 

"Yes, definitely not as extreme," she laughed. 

The crosswalk glowed white for them to go.

"I didn't see her for a long time after I got into high school. I think it had something to do with the Kira case, but I'm not sure. It was weird. We only reconnected right before I went off to America."

"That seems almost coincidental, don't you think?"

(Y/n) looked up at Ryuk and smiled. "Of course!"

'I'm sure if an apple is as bright as her smile, it would be the juiciest apple in the human realm.'

 

***(This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.)***

 

"Tada!" (Y/n) explained as she spun around. Ryuk's jaw dropped. It was an apple orchard. Trees full of ripe, juicy apples lined the hill they stood in front of. "I saw this place on the way back from the airport and thought when we met that this would be a good first da--" she caught herself. "Uh, outing. As friends. Yeah."

Ryuk closed his mouth. He should've noticed the signs, but shinigami aren't supposed to love. It's not in their DNA. 

Ryuk decided to ignore her slip of tongue and pluck an apple off the nearest tree.

"Do you have to pay for these?"

"Of course! But take as many as you want, Ryuk!" she said happily.

(Y/n) grabbed a bucket off of the stand next to her and followed Ryuk around while he picked out his apples. He only grabbed the ones that looked juiciest. It was like a personal heaven for him. However, no matter how hard he tried to ignore his thoughts, they kept hitting him full force in the face.

'You know that she's a human, right?'

'Of course she's a human, why are you asking that?'

'Because despite what you've seen in your realm and in the human realm, you are falling in love with this girl.'

'I'm not falling in love! It's only been three days!'

'Yet Romeo fell in half an hour.'

'That was a fictional human. I'm a shinigami.'

'Yet you always are thinking about how "she might be the death of me" or "if an apple is as bright as her smile, it would be the juiciest".'

'I didn't think that!'

'Ok, I was paraphrasing, but then again I am you and that means you just thought it anyways.'

Ryuk shook his head. This had to stop. He was not going to fall for this human.

'Yes, you will.'

"Ryuk, I think we have enough apples."

Ryuk turned around to see (Y/n) struggling with the bucket full of apples. He sighed and picked up the bucket as if it weighed nothing. "Won't others see a floating bucket?" (y/n) asked. "I'm only carrying it most of the way to the stand. I'm tall enough to hide the bucket in the trees if someone comes by." She grinned. "Thank you, Ryuk." He mumbled a "your welcome".

'Is my life really worth losing for love?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early for you guys because I'm impatient to post Chapter 5 >//w//<

In the shinigami realm, there is little to do for entertainment. It is a large, vast, barren waste of land; the air is dry and dusty. Most gods of death gamble their days away. Some look upon the many realms they rule over. The odd thing that many shinigami didn't do that Ryuk enjoyed was singing. Music was a most peculiar thing. The mixture of dragging out vowels and evening out tones and pitch of voice was a challenge for many, but Ryuk seemed to get the hang of it pretty well. It was the one thing that gave him pleasure in the shinigami realm.

This is why he was covering his ears and hunched over in a fetal position.

(Y/n) was a horrible singer.

Every morning she would take a long shower and "sing" for twenty minutes straight, scaring the other residents of the small home out to do whatever they could to get away from the dreadful noise.

Ryuk couldn't stand it any longer.

Without thinking, he uncovered his ears and floated through the bathroom wall to give her a piece of his mind.

"Would you just SHUT UP already?"

(Y/n) squeaked in surprise. Her body glistened from the excess of water pouring onto her light skin.

Ryuk blushed in embarrassment. He had forgotten that the wall he previously floated through was directly connected to the shower.

"What are you doing in here?" (y/n) asked quivering.

Ryuk turned around, giving the girl somewhat privacy he could in the small shower.

"If you're going to sing, make sure to tell me first so I can leave the house."

(Y/n) blinked behind him.

"Is my singing that bad?"

He stared at the condensation on the grey tiles in front of him. A water droplet slowly formed from the humidity and started to droop slightly before making its journey down the wall. Ryuk placed a finger underneath the droplet, ending its destined path to the floor. It was wet against his skin. This was a whole new feeling, a sensation shinigami never felt in their home realm. It was...interesting.

"Do humans feel satisfied by getting covered in water?" Ryuk questioned out of curiosity.

(Y/n) squirted a glob of shampoo in her hand while saying, "Is that your way of changing the subject?"

Ryuk turned to face her. "Of course not. I'm just curious. There is no water in the shinigami realm. We don't need it, so there's no point in having it."

White, foamy suds formed in (y/n)'s hair as she messaged the shampoo into her scalp.

"That's odd, but it does make sense."

Ryuk tilted his head. "What does?"

The teen raked her fingers through her hair, spreading the soap to the ends. "Not to be rude, but you stink." The shinigami laughed. "I'm rotting flesh, a god of death. You can't avoid the smell." (Y/n) ducked her head under the sprinkle of warm water. "Your skin doesn't fall off though. You have no skeleton, I'm assuming. You're made of dust, according to Misa; molded into who you are now. Kinda how humans were first created, if you think about it."

The idea made Ryuk pause. He had never thought of that. All he ever knew about the shinigami was what the king told him. This was different indeed.

"If you get wet, will you melt?" (y/n) asked.

He looked pointedly at her.

"I'm a god of death, not a witch."

"So you can get wet."

Ryuk glanced at his finger that had held the water droplet. The skin that was moist looked refreshed. Not like human skin, of course; the grey color seemed brighter. It reminded him of when he first woke up...

 

*FLASHBACK*

His eyes slowly opened, revealing the most dusty place he had ever seen. Had he ever seen anything else before? He couldn't remember. He put up a hand to cover his eyes, revealing his long, grey fingers. 'What am I?', he thought. He glanced down his body. Glistening, rotting flesh spread before him and the urge to throw up overcame him. Wings flapped behind him in encouragement before he heaved on the ground next to him. Nothing came. He gasped for air he did not need, dust filling his lungs, causing him to cough violently. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"The shinigami realm," a strong voice answered. "You are a god of death. I have named you 'Ryuk'." 

Ryuk turned to the voice to find a golden, skeletal figure encrusted with many jewels.

"Who are you?"

"I am your king. I am your creator."

Ryuk raised a brow.

"I don't know why you'd create another god of death when you're already king but whatever."

The king frowned.

"That attitude might get you in trouble."

Ryuk smirked as he replied, "You're the one that created me, so I guess you should've done a better job."

Jewels flashed brightly when the king glared at the new shinigami.

"What comes is out of my control." He sighed. "Our job is to rule over many realms and kill humans. Lately they've been doing that job well enough for themselves so we hardly do that anymore. However, we have a job to do and that is why I am giving you this."

The new shinigami was handed a black book. "Death Note?" he read.

"Yes. This is the tool we use to fulfil our purpose. Come. Let me teach you, new one..." 

*FLASHBACK END*

 

"I guess I can," Ryuk thought aloud.

(Y/n) moved out of the way as he moved towards the artificial rain. Warm flowed over him, covering him, drenching him in the bliss of what it was like to be clean. "So, yeah, humans find water satisfying," (y/n) elaborated, "but I guess you already figured that out by the look you have on your face right now." Ryuk opened an eye to glance at her. "I'm not a pervert when I say this, but tell me next time when you take a shower." She smirked, leaning on the shower wall. "I thought you said to let you know so you could leave the house."

"I said to let me know when you sing. It really does suck by the way."

Crimson covered (y/n)'s face as she exclaimed, "It's not that bad! Others sing worse than I do! Sayu said it was okay!"

Ryuk sighed teasingly. "Ever notice that Ms. Yagami always takes breakfast downtown and how Sayu asked for the morning shift when you moved in?"

(Y/n)'s jaw dropped. She closed it and looked at her feet. "Oh...I didn't realize...wow."

"I could give you lessons, if you'd like."

Her eyes grew wide. "You can sing?"

Ryuk rolled his eyes, regretting he said a word. "Yes, I can sing."

"Is this, like, something all shinigami can do or just you?" she asked excitedly.

"Now that Rem is dead, it's just me as far as I'm concerned."

(Y/n) squealed in delight and jumped up and down. "It's like 'Phantom of the Opera'!! Ohmygoshthisissocool!!!"

Ryuk's face heated at the sight and squeezed his eyes shut hurriedly.

"(Y/n)."

"Yeah?" she answered, still jumping.

"Stop jumping."

"Why?"

"One: because it is dangerous; and two: you're not wearing any clothes..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So! When do singing lessons start?!" (Y/n) asked restlessly.

Ryuk cringed at the sound of her voice. He had been avoiding her since the shower...accident. A light magenta dusted his cheeks as he recalled her b-...

"Now that I think about it, why are you in the kitchen?"

The shinigami took his hand out of the cabinet he was searching through, grateful for the topic change.

"Searching for apples. I haven't had any in a while, and you know the consequences."

(Y/n) put her hands on her hips. "You had an apple this morning." Crap, she remembered. "If you're trying to avoid me because of what happened in the shower, don't be embarrassed. Haven't you seen a woman naked before?" Ryuk turned and sat on the counter before the girl. "Besides when Light used the magazines to throw off L, I have not." (Y/n)'s eyes widened slightly. "B-but you're a shinigami!" she stuttered. "And?" Her face heated as she glanced at the floor. "You know...I just thought that, maybe...shinigami need pleasure, too..." Ryuk sighed.

"Shinigamis do not need that sort of thing. To love...to take pleasure in such things...it is not the shinigami way. There are consequences. We are not human. Like you said, we are made of dust. I am sure Misa, in her drunken state, told you the only way a shinigami can die."

(Y/n), gazing at the floor, nodded. 

With the affirmation from the teenager, Ryuk hopped off the counter and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He twisted to face her.

"Yes?"

(Y/n) looked up at the shinigami. Her face was red and blotchy from crying. Tears streamed her face, revealing her emotions to him.

"Misa said the only way to kill a shinigami was if that shinigami prevented the death of a human by killing its killer or killers. They didn't have to be in love with them, if you think about it."

Ryuk was astounded. Breathing out a breath he didn't need, he plopped down on the ground. (Y/n) ran to him. "Are you ok, Ryuk?" He looked fixedly at her face. Her (h/c) hair fell into her eyes, framing her face. Her (e/c) eyes shone through the few strands of messy hair in her face. You are the most beautiful, smart, amazing human in existence, Ryuk thought. I wish you could live forever. 

"We're starting singing lessons in your room in ten minutes. Get ready."

 

***If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.***

 

(Y/n) sat on the bed, waiting impatiently.

"C'mon, Ryuk! When are we going to start!?"

"It's only been eight minutes. I'm not done yet preparing anyways."

She placed her hands on her chin, holding her head up, whilst asking, "So, what's so important about prepping? How do you even prep to sing? I thought you just did it."

Ryuk did one last run through of his usual warm up routine before glaring at the young female. 

"It is important to warm up your vocal chords. Without doing this, you can seriously hurt yourself."

The shinigami's glare turned into a twinkle, and he smirked. "Also if you don't, it sounds like you're screeching instead of singing."

(Y/n) took her hands off her chin and sat up straight. 

"It is not screeching! It is semi-decent--"

"Then remind me why you are here?"

(Y/n) sighed dramatically. "How do I do the warm ups?"

"Repeat after me," Ryuk instructed, "a~, e~, i~, o~, u~."

She mimicked the vocal exercise with exact precision. 

She's doing really well with this.

They repeated the exercise for five minutes and then (Y/n) pleaded, "Can you sing now? Please? I haven't heard you sing besides these warm up exercise things." Ryuk lifted an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason you agreed to singing lessons?" She shrugged innocently. He sighed, something he had grown accustomed to lately. "Fine. This song is the one I sang to Light when he was named Kira."

"You sang a song for Light?! Why didn't I get a song?!"

"Do you want me to sing it or not?"

(Y/n) pouted. "Yes..."

"Okay...If I can recall the words...

'Where I come from is a world of bone and dust  
No need to change, or readjust  
Where the plight of human beings is ignored  
And all I am, is always bored  
So from time to time I visit  
Seeking fun and self defense  
It's no big deal, really, is it?  
And of no consequence  
Except for Kira, Kira  
Your brand new name'

Ryuk started to dance a bit, getting in the mood of the song he sung long ago.

'The masses cheering, Kira  
Don't know it's Light Yagami, playing his dangerous game'

"Wow, that's good," (Y/n) commented.

'Shinigami sit and gamble all day long  
It isn't right, it isn't wrong  
For there really isn't very much to do  
So now and then, we spy on you'

Ryuk pointed at (Y/n) when he sang the last part, causing her to chuckle. 

'Humans are such funny creatures  
Always thinking you're so smart  
So we look down from our bleachers  
While you tear things apart  
Except for Kira, Kira  
Your brand new name  
The masses cheering, Kira  
Dont know he's Light Yagami, playing his dangerous game  
The more things change they say  
That the more they stay the same  
You think you're making changes  
But the only thing you can change is your name  
Because it's Kira, Kira  
Whose justice is rigged  
Because it's Kira, Kira  
Who makes a list of people  
Whose names he'll write down and—'

Ryuk glanced over at (Y/n) holding an apple behind her back for after the performance. He grinned and took it from her.

'Oh look, now there's an apple  
Mind if I just take a bite?'

The shinigami laughed and bit into the apple, juices running down his face from the quick action. (Y/n) applauded. "Bravo! Bravo!" Ryuk bowed and finished off the plump apple. "Thank you. It has been awhile since I've had an audience to perform to." She smiled. "You should sing more often. It sounds amazing~!"

Ryuk ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know about that. My song choice is a little limited..."

"Nah, you'll be great!" (Y/n) insisted. "Maybe we can do duets once I get the hang of singing."

She does learn rapidly. Maybe she can attempt Rem's part of our old song...no. We need a new song. Something that is totally...

'Romantic?'

'Ugh, you again.'

'At least you've come to terms that you're falling in love.'

'I am--'

'Don't say that you aren't cause you just sang in front of her.'

'I sing all the time!'

'Not in front of other people.'

'I sang to Light!'

'But you didn't see him naked~'

"SHUT UP!!" Ryuk yelled.

(Y/n) looked up at him, slightly hurt. "But I didn't say anything..."

Ryuk blinked, realizing what he had done.

"It wasn't towards you...I'm sorry."

"So," she slowly asked, "no duets then?"

The shinigami rubbed his forehead in frustration. 

"We will...later. I need some time alone..."

With that, he outstretched his wings and flew out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting late lol im not doing well cause ive been sick and stuff 0_0


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week before Ryuk felt guilty enough to return to (Y/n). He couldn't get her out of his head. She was in the back of his mind teasing him, laughing at him. It was too much for him to handle. The very thought of her would make him feel like he was crumbling to dust. It had to end. Even if he was in love with (Y/n) (which he was), the relationship would not work. After being alone for a week, he convinced himself that if he couldn't just be her friend he would fulfill his duty as shinigami. He would kill her.

He floated through the wall into the kitchen. Scoping out the area, he smiled to himself when he spied a bowl of bright red apples on the counter. After downing the first of his (probably) many delicious apples, he heard laughter coming from the living room. The cheery aura surprised Ryuk greatly. It was always so miserable in the house until now. Did something change? Did (y/n) move on?  
When he flew into the room to investigate, his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar face.  
Masuda Touta.

Ms. Yagami set her cup of tea on the table and chuckled. "Who would have thought you two would get married?" Married? "I'm sorry, Ms. Yagami," Matsuda apologized, "Sayu and I thought it would be best to keep our relationship a secret until..." His face dropped slightly, and Ryuk instantly knew why. Light's death. I killed him but to the humans, Matsuda did the job. Sayu interjected, "We knew we couldn't keep it a secret anymore when he proposed. I'm sorry, mother." Ms. Yagami shook her head. "Nonsense. I'm happy that you're happy, Sayu. It will be lovely to have another addition to our growing family." He bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, Ms. Yagami."

So Sayu is engaged to Matsuda Touta...interesting.

"Speaking of our additions to the family, has (y/n) come back from auditions yet?"

Auditions. Ryuk had forgotten. (Y/n) had auditions for Romeo and Juliet that afternoon.

As if on cue, (Y/n) opened the door and stepped into the house. "(Y/n)! We were just wondering where you were! How were auditions?" Sayu asked enthusiastically. (Y/n) slipped off her shoes and slumped next to Ms. Yagami on the couch. "I didn't get Mercutio," she said glumly. "Why not?" (Y/n) rolled her eyes. "They said a woman couldn't play Mercutio, so they had me audition for a female character." Matsuda frowned. "That sucks. Did they cast then and there or do you have to wait a while?" (Y/n) bit her lip. "They casted already...I got a part."

"Who did you get?" the three adults asked in unison. (Y/n) tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Juliet."

 

***If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.***

 

After congratulations from both parties were given, (Y/n) excused herself to her room. Shutting the door quietly, she made her way to the bed. She laid down and sighed deeply.

"So you did get Juliet after all."

The girl bolted up as if she had been struck by lightning.

"Ryuk?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course," he said casually, leaning into the dark corner he was standing in.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

Ryuk gestured to her suitcase.

"I had to. You're still owner of the Death Note."

(Y/n) looked over to the small, grey bag half hidden underneath the desk.

"Oh...Ryuk, I have something I need to confess."

Now or never.

He put up a bony hand, silencing her from going any further.

"I cannot return the feeling you have for me. I have known for a while now, and I must not let it continue. We are only friends."

(Y/n) sat in silence, her hand clutching the bedspread tightly. A minute or two passed by, neither of them moving an inch. Did I do the right thing? Slowly, she let go of her grip on the bed and laughed softly, surprising the shinigami. Moving off the bed, she approached the suitcase, picked it up, and placed it on the desk. (Y/n) took the Death Note out of the bag and held it to her chest.

"Thank you for being honest, but after the second day you had not returned, I knew how you felt."

Guilt washed over Ryuk.

(Y/n) continued. "What I was going to say had nothing to do with my feelings towards you."

She opened the Note.

 

Names in black ink violently littered three pages.

 

Ryuk starred. All of these people...killed by (Y/n)? He asked in his throaty monotone voice, "Who are all these people?"

"Drug dealers that associated with my parents. All of them died in a massive meth lab explosion yesterday."

She gazed at the pages like it was a dream.

"I don't know what came over me. I just remembered and...I needed to kill them. They had to die. All of them were horrible people. I couldn't stand to remember   
their faces knowing that they were still alive."

Ryuk furrowed his brow. If she kept going like this, she would become another Kira. (Y/n) definitely had the potential and a motive to turn out exactly like Light. Ryuk, even though he was a god of death, did not wish that particular fate upon anyone.

"Have you killed anyone else?"

(Y/n) shook her head.

"No, just them and my parents."

Good. Any more and I'll have to kill her.

"I would hide the Note where Light rigged the desk, if I were you."

The girl tilted her head questioningly.

Ryuk explained, "If I hadn't killed Light myself, he would have died for the bullets Matsuda put in him."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened.

"He knows..."

She glanced at the desk.

"Show me how to hide it."

Ryuk walked through the steps Light had shown him to open and shut the trap drawer. (Y/n) got the concept quickly. "Light knew how to keep this thing safe," she stated obviously. She shut the drawer and looked up at the shinigami.

"Did I mention our version of the play is a musical?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ms. Yagami is out of character but before you send me hate messages, let me argue my point:
> 
> She has lost her son and her husband and all that's left is Sayu.
> 
> She wants happiness in her life and the only way that will happen is if Sayu is happy
> 
> (This is why she allowed (Y/n) to stay with them.
> 
> So yeah please comment and message me :) I'm lonely :( 
> 
> See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short >w<

   It turned out that (Y/n) was only joking when she said the famous play was to be a musical. She had explained to Ryuk that there was an American musical in which that concept was played. After listening to her trying to sing to one of the songs, Ryuk decided that it was best never to watch it...EVER.

"Soaring, flying--"

"SHUT UP ALREADY."

"But it's High School Musical! It's a classic!"

"It's annoying..."  
   
  Nothing (Y/n) said could persuade him. She even bribed him to watch it for apples, and he still said no. (Y/n) sulked for the following couple of days, scaring Ryuk with her silence. The girl finally broke out of it when he suggested restarting their singing lessons. It went well for the first few days. Her singing started to sound like actual music; however, in the middle of her best run through of a song Ryuk picked out for her, she was found out.

"(Y/n)?"

The girl froze as the door to the small bedroom opened. Sayu walked in with a puzzled look on her face.

"Was that you singing?"

(Y/n) glanced at Ryuk who just shrugged.

"This one's all on you, kid."

She looked back at Sayu and nodded.

"Well, (Y/n), you've improved a lot," Sayu said, moving to sit on the bed, "have you been taking singing lessons?"

(Y/n) nodded once again.

"Yeah. It's been helping me improve my voice range for the play."

Sayu beamed.

"That's great! Who's your teacher?"

   Ryuk chuckled in the backround. "Now there's a predicament, (Y/n). What are you going to tell her that she'll believe but not want full confirmation on?" It was interesting indeed. If it's an adult, she will want to know their name; if it's a classmate or friend, she will want to meet them. Whatever (Y/n) said, she'd be in trouble either way. "You'll have to lie to her, you know. It's the best way out of a situation."

The girl's eyes darkened; then after a slight pause, she turned to Ryuk and smirked evilly.

Oh crap. That's the Light look. NEVER mess with the Light look.

"To tell you the truth, Sayu, there's this guy..."

Ryuk's eyes widened and he yelled, "NO!!! Nonononononononono, you are NOT going with that story! There is no way she would EVER fall for..."

He was cut off by a squeal from Sayu.

"Omygosh, (Y/n), you're dating someone?! What's his name?"

NO.

(Y/n) smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ryuk..."

SHE DID NOT...

"That's an unusual name. Is it American?"

"Uh...something like that."

The shinigami glared at her furiously.

"What does he look like?"

(Y/n) laid back on the bed next to Sayu, gazing up at Ryuk as she described him.

"He's very tall, kinda lanky. Very pale...and he's almost always smiling."

Ryuk pointed to his face. "You see this, babe? I'm not smiling right now."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "His hair spikey, but unusually soft. He has one ear pierced..."

"Is he one of those guys who sit in dark corners but are very nice when you get to know them?" Sayu questioned.

"Pretty much."

This is it. One more question from that insufferable sister of Light's and I'll kill her...no, I'll kill (Y/n)! I'm sick of that brat! Using me over and over and...UGH!! SHE WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! What's her life span?!

Ryuk took a step back, mortified.

...what?

Twenty-four days...she had that many days left in this world.

Ryuk ground his teeth, totally engrossed with his shock and anger that he zoned out of the conversation between the two girls. 

Twenty-four days...something was supposed to happen then...what was it?

His ears perked when the number that hunted him for two minutes came into the conversation.

"...twenty-four days, right? Man, I need to get on my lines."

Romeo and Juliet! Her performed death will be the day of her actual death!


	8. Author's Note

Hey, guys. I am not sure if I want to continue this story or not. It kinda died out after the last two chapters and it just...I don't know. Doesn't seem right? I'm more of a L fan myself. This was intended to be a crack-fic but turned into something bigger when I got so much positive feedback. So...

 

I will continue this story if you guys comment or send a quick message telling me to do so.

 

Thank you so much for enduring this note and, if you guys want me to, I'll see you soon!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Even though only three of you lovely readers messaged me to keep going, I decided to finish it (cause not finishing things is just wrong) So there will be two or three more chapters left and then we'll be done! Thanks again for reading! Now on with the story, Ryuk!!

"God join'd my heart and Romeo's, thou our hands;  
And ere this hand, by thee to Romeo seal'd,  
Shall be the label to another deed,  
Or my true heart with treacherous revolt  
Turn to another, this shall slay them both:  
Therefore, out of thy long-experienced time,  
Give me some present counsel, or, behold,  
'Twixt my extremes and me this bloody knife  
Shall play the umpire, arbitrating that  
Which the commission of thy years and art  
Could to no issue of true honour bring.  
Be not so long to speak; I long to die,  
If what thou speak'st speak not of remedy." 

Three days remained of (Y/n)'s life. 

Ryuk couldn't bear to tell her.

It was over.

(Y/n) threw her script down on the bed, frustrated.

"Ryuk? What's really going on? You've been looking glum for the past few weeks. Why?"

He cleared his throat. 

"I'm just proud to see how you're coming along with the play. Those singing lessons really helped with your range. You are an excellent Juliet."

(Y/n) blushed and glanced down at the bedroom floor with a frown.

"You don't have to lie to me, Ryuk. I know that's not what is wrong."

His face fell. She could see right through him. No one had ever understood him more than she could....

'And no one ever will.'

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, making him feel like a total fool for not thinking of it before.

"(Y/n)? If I were to do something...would you trust me? Completely?"

Her eyes widened as she snapped her view to his face.

"Yes," she said breathy, blood pumping through her veins quickly.

'She is definitely reading the situation wrong.'

Ryuk lowered down to her level. (Y/n)'s breaths became short in anticipation. 

"Close your eyes," he instructed. 

Her eyelids closed, and she felt arms wrap around her body. She gasped. He was hugging her!? "Now hold on tight." Her confusion turned to mild horror as she realized her feet weren't touching the floor. "Ryuk!? What the--!?" Wind hit her face fiercely, moving her hair out of her face, shocking her with the air resistance.  
She shrieked, not understanding what was happening. 

"Open your eyes, but not too quickly," Ryuk instructed, never once letting go of his firm grip on her waist.

His ever present smile grew wider than ever as she gapped at the sight before her.

"We're...flying."

The morning sky was laced with pinks and oranges from the sun on the hazy horizon. (Y/n) had never seen the sky like this before. Flying, really flying, was something man had longed to do; and now she truly did. 

She turned her head to face the shinigami.

"Thank you, Ryuk."

His face heated. He had just wanted her to have something to look back to after she died...

'What did you do before you died, Ryuk? Do you remember?'

'Before I...died?'

His grip on the girl slipped as the shock of his thoughts overtook him. (Y/n) screamed as she plummeted towards the earth below. Ryuk cursed and dropped to catch her. What the heck was he thinking? His bracelet chinked as he swooped and grabbed (Y/n)'s waist. He lightly placed them in a near forest, away from other human eyes. (Y/n) sobbed into his shoulder as he sat them against a sturdy, shady tree.

"I apologize, (Y/n). I didn't mean for that to happen. I..." Ryuk trailed off, thinking once more of his sudden thoughts.

'But, really, what did you mean 'before I died'?'

'Well, you had to come from somewhere, didn't you?'

'Yes, but how...?'

Footsteps could be heard trailing into the woods. Ryuk's face paled even more than it already was to begin with. If (Y/n) was to be discovered leaning on an  
invisible object... He peeled her off of him and set her in his place against the tree. She sniffled an objection but he softly shushed her. A boy about her age jogged into view, looking surprised at the sight of the girl crying.

"(Y/n)?" he asked concerned, running towards her crumpled frame.

'Wait, he knows her?'

The girl, shocked, snapped her head up to see the boy.

"Brandon? What are you doing here?"

Brandon crouched down next to her, sitting right in front of Ryuk.

"I went for a jog in the forest today. It was just an urge, I guess. I saw you alone and...dear lord what's wrong?" 

(Y/n) sniffled a little and glanced at Ryuk. He really did feel bad for what happened. It wasn't like he dropped her on purpose. 'I need to get a hold of myself more. I may not be human, but these thoughts seem strangely humane.' "I really am sorry, kid," he apologized. Brandon put a hand on her knee. "Hey, you can talk to me, you know? We actors have to sick together. Plus it's kinda convenient that Romeo would find Juliet crying alone in a forest." Romeo? She smiled at his comment and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "It's nothing, Brandon. I just fell and...well this whole situation is getting me down a little." He seemed to understand what she was talking about as he elaborated, "Yeah, I know how you feel. This director's getting on my nerves. What he wants us to do...I mean, hey, I like you and all, I really do, but if you have a boyfriend, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way. If he would just let the stage kiss be enough...oh! You are uncomfortable--I'm sorry, (Y/n)." 

'Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend?! Why didn't she tell me?!'

"I understand it's a romantic tragedy, but what are they making you do?" Ryuk asked calmly, despite his internal conflicts on the subject.

The girl squirmed where she sat, uneasy with the two conversations pointed at her. She sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "It's not your fault, Brandon. Chikan Sensei is just a...passionate man who wants to get the audience engaged in the show. It won't be too bad," she said  
gazing up at him, "we are actors after all." 

Brandon seemed relieved at her answer and slowly got up from his spot. Stretching his arms above him, his shirt rode up, showing his tan skin and toned stomach. (Y/n)'s eyes followed his movements. Ryuk's eye twitched, annoyed with her reaction to the human. "I'm worn out from my morning routine. Do you wanna go to the café on 5th street? I'm buying." (Y/n)'s face broke out in a huge grin. "Of course! I haven't been there in ages!" The boy offered an arm to help her up and she accepted. 

"We can practice lines while we are there. Should we review Act 2 Scene 2?" Brandon suggested.

"Of course," (Y/n) replied as they started to walk down the path Brandon came from.

Over her shoulder, the girl mouthed to the shinigami 'don't-follow-me'.

If he had a heart, it would have broke...

 

***The conditions of death will not be realized unless they are physically possible for that human or could be reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.***

 

"I told you, Ryuk, for the last time, Brandon was cast as Romeo and, no, I am not interested in him!"

(Y/n) forcefully squirted an enormous amount of shampoo in her hand and ferociously scrubbed her hair. Ever since she got back from the café, Ryuk had been pestering her with questions about the boy. She thought if she took a shower he would relent. Alas, here they were in the cramped shower...again. The shinigami loved the steady flow of warm rain too much for his own good. This had become almost a routine for the two. (Y/n) should've known he would follow her here.

"You don't have to take out your frustration on your hair. It'll ruin it," Ryuk commented as the bubbles from the shampoo covered the mangled mess on the girl's head.

She scoffed, "And now you're a hair expert?" 

"I have to keep one part of my body nice. I was made fun of in the shinigami realm for it. That and my love of apples."

She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of apples, eat the whole thing 'cause I'm not cleaning seeds off the shower floor again."

Ryuk popped the rest of the red fruit in his mouth, savoring the juices as he crunched on the core. "Getting back to the subject," he said, swallowing the remains  
of the apple, "he said you had a boyfriend. How have I not known about this?" 

She gave up on the soapy hair and settled for rinsing it out. "I don't have one. I just told the director that so I wouldn't have to actually kiss Brandon. It didn't work,  
though. I still have to kiss him." 

Relief coursed through Ryuk and he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. 

"Why? Were you worried?" (Y/n) asked teasingly.

The shinigami coughed. "Of course not. You can handle yourself just fine."

She nodded her agreement and started soaping her upper body. 

"Besides," she added, "there's only one person I want to impress, and they're not human."

A light blush covered Ryuk's pale face at her words and actions. 

'You are hopelessly in love with her.'

'I know...but it's too late.'

'It's not too late. Think about when she dies. You'll see her again.'

'I will?'

'Duh, what do you think you were before you became a shinigami?'

"Uh, Ryuk? You ok? You fazed out on me again."

He blinked out of his thoughts and rested his gaze on (Y/n) messaging soap into her legs. The warm water quickly melted the foam and revealed glistening, clean skin. How amusing humans were! Covering themselves in scents and harmful substances just to be "clean". Ryuk smirked. This was how a shinigami was supposed to think. He forgot about how fun it was to make fun of humans. 'But you love this one,' his little voice reminded him. His face fell again, emotions unfelt rising up within him. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he make his mind up?

The girl sighed and stood in front of Ryuk's sitting form. Determination crossed her features as she slowly sat on his lap. Ryuk gasped. He wasn't paying attention until then. "Um, (Y/n)? What are you doing?" he sheepishly asked, face turning crimson at the surprise of her actions. "You weren't paying attention to me, so I did something to make you pay attention." He gulped. She had never been this close to him before, not even when they were flying. 'That's because she's naked,' his voice commented, 'every time you come in here you lose it. But, hey, it's not like you can do anything with her. She is pretty to look at though.'

Ryuk shut his eyes tightly in frustration. 

"Ryuk?" (Y/n) asked.

He inhaled slowly and softly sang a song he heard the girl listening to while studying.

"I'm never what I like  
I'm double-sided  
And I just can't hide  
I kinda like it  
When I make you cry  
'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up, inside my mind"

He chose that song because he could relate to it well. It was intriguing.

(Y/n) relaxed all of a sudden, seemingly turning to jelly at the sound of Ryuk's voice. Her reaction confused him greatly. Was this good?

A small smile shone on her face. She leant toward the pale shinigami and kissed his flushed cheek.

"I love you," she softly whispered as she got up and left the shower that held a most surprised yet pleased shinigami.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My schoolwork has been overloading lately but fall break is coming up and on Tuesday I'll be eighteen! 
> 
> (Sorry for the short chapter >w<)

The day after the shower incident, Ryuk could not speak properly or rather at all for much of the morning. Every time (Y/n) looked at him, his pale face would burn crimson. His refusal to speak was stemmed from his embarrassment of the possibility of saying something he would regret later. There was no point in committing to something that would last a couple of days. 

'Yes, tomorrow is her last day. Why not make it memorable?'

'You don’t have to remind me.'

'At least talk to her.'

'I might…say something I do not mean.'

'So, you’re not going to confess to her?'

'Why would I give her false hope?'

'You wouldn’t, that’s the best part.'

'Why can’t you say something that actually makes sense?'

The slightest noise disturbed his internal conflict and directed his attention towards (Y/n)’s bedroom. He glanced over at the table, realizing that she had finished her breakfast and had left him alone with his thoughts for company. Ryuk internally frowned at himself for being so careless with his daydreaming then floated into (Y/n)’s bedroom.

The girl sat on the bed with her phone to her ear, laughing at something the other person at the end of the line said. She did not notice the shinigami in the slightest.

“You’re funny…No…Tonight?!”

She blushed at the statement. Ryuk narrowed his eyes and softly sat behind her on the bed.

“Brandon, please tell me you were joking about that date…”

Upon hearing the words ‘Brandon’ and ‘date’ in the same sentence, jealousy filled Ryuk. Reaching from behind (Y/n), he took hold of her phone and tossed it onto the floor next him. (Y/n) tried to turn to Ryuk, whom she finally noticed, to yell at him but was quickly cut off by his arms wrapping around her and his face nuzzling her neck. She froze in shock. Ryuk never gave affection, especially cuddling. Her silence prompted him to say, “Don’t ask questions. I just need this right now.” The girl smiled as he mentally facepalmed himself. She didn’t say anything in response and leaned into Ryuk’s abnormally gentle embrace. 

' Tell her…'

Ryuk closed his eyes and sighed, his breath tickling (Y/n)’s ear. Unwrapping one of his arms, he brought up a hand to tangle itself in her (h/c) hair. It was soft yet coarse. She hadn’t brushed it that morning, so he took it upon himself to do the task for her. The action was soothing to (Y/n). Her face filled with heat as she turned her body in a more comfortable position and buried her face in Ryuk’s chest. He clung tighter to her small body. 

'Why are these feeling so…human?'

Soon the shinigami felt soft snores coming from the girl in his arms. He blinked in surprise. How could a human feel safe around a shinigami? (Y/n) hugged Ryuk’s torso in her sleep and mumbled his name. Not wanting to wake her up, he leaned back and laid them both on the soft mattress. Unfurling his shredded wings, he covered them both, trapping (Y/n)’s body heat to warm them. 

Ryuk lightly kissed (Y/n)’s forehead.

“I love you.”


	11. Chapter 10

(Y/n) slowly blinked as she awoke from her slumber. Memories of Ryuk holding her before she fell asleep flooded into her mind. Her (e/c) eyes snapped open. She sat up and turned her head around the room to find that she was alone. 

Ryuk had left her again.

***

Water fell onto the shinigami in scads, cascading over his shoulders in an angry torrent. Deep inside, Ryuk knew that no amount of cold water could wash away his feelings. He was in love. He was angry, He was guilt-ridden. He was sorrowful. He was...human. Not physically, of course, but more mentally than anything else. No amount of arguing with his conscience could deny that.

Ryuk glanced at his hands in despair.

"Only human, after all..." he sang softly and chuckled bitterly.

His eyes shut tight in agitation. He had never been this close to being human. Shinigami were incapable of falling in love, or so the king said. Ryuk never thought about it before. He never cared enough to. Now his life was in chaos. If only he had never met (Y/n). If only he had never dropped the Death Note in the human realm. If only he had never stolen it in the first place. If only he had never picked up that stupid book in the clearing...

In the clearing?

Panic seized Ryuk as he blacked out.

***The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a god of death.***

Pain emanated from his back as he ran as fast as he could from the one thing standing in his way from freedom. The large Sicilian man behind him shouted angry curses in his native language as he tripped over the large boxes on the port. The boat Afsal had come on was full of mice and grain and he hated it. It was only a matter of time before he was sold to another family. The one before had beat him for practicing his writing. Apparently language learning was not in the job description for bookkeeping. 'Stupid Europeans', he thought. 

The large man got up from his mishap and cracked the whip in his hand. Although he was several feet away, Afsal's back trembled in fear. He had already been whipped that morning when they docked but finally escaped when his "owner" thought he was unconscious. If only he could find another boat, he could sail somewhere where there was no slavery, no whips, and no endless torture from the white men who hated the color of his skin and his lack of religion. No, first he must hide. Wait until dark before he left. He would be safe then.

Afsal made his way across the road and to the nearest bit of greenery he saw. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. The bright green trees seemed like heaven after what he'd been through. A clearing in the small forest came into view. The voice of the large man vanished on the cool breeze. He was alone.  
The ground shifted and his gaze was cast to the object beneath him. A thin black book stuck out from underneath his bare feet. Afsal picked it up silently and looked at the title. A vengeful smile crept onto his lips.

"Death Note?"

***

It was much more fun to be in charge of the lives of many than to be a servant, a slave. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than watching people's skin turn the very color they hated most. He named it Black Death, and his shinigami counterpart made no comment but smiled all the same. She never said much. She didn't have to. This was his decision. He knew he was going to die soon. It had been years since he picked up the book, and he had made the eye deal. It was just too much fun to pass up the opportunity to get his revenge.

Afsal drew his hood up as he knocked on the door of the run down shack before him. A feeble woman opened it and ushered him in. A sick child lay on a knitted blanket. He inspected the boy. He took out his book and smirked. "A fever, yes?" he asked. The woman nodded. Afsal wrote down the boy's name and the woman's in his Note. "Keep him warm and give him a stew with barley and jasmine. Refuse to do this and the Death will be upon him." He held out his hand. The woman gave him two apples and thanked him multiple times. As he left, the shinigami said, "You have very little time left."

He snickered as he finished off the first apple in his possession. "Yes, I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

He stopped in his tracks and started to eat the second apple. Turning around to look at the shinigami, he smiled.

"I have doubled, no, tripled the amount of pain I received in my lifetime. There is nothing else I can do."

Afsal looked back at the shack he had came from.

"Those were my last victims. I will never have a family. I envy them." He finished the last bit of the red fruit and licked his lips.

The shinigami narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

His smile faltered, then grew wider in childlike innocence.

"Kill me."

***The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell***

The glass door of the shower slid open so harshly that it almost ran off its tracks. 

"Ryuk! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" (Y/n) yelled, panting as if she'd been in a marathon. "I thought you had left...again." Her voice softened.

Ryuk blinked out of his memories and stared at the girl in confusion. 

(Y/n) raised a brow. "Ryuk? What's wrong?" She felt the droplets of water from the showerhead fall on her face. Her eyes grew wide. "It's cold," she murmured. "You don't like cold water." She reached over and turned off the faucet. The two beings sat in silence. Water droplets collected on the side of the shower and crept down to the drain. The air was tense. It almost made (Y/n) choke. After a few minutes, Ryuk spoke.

"I was the cause of the Black Plague."

(Y/n) blinked. "What?"

Ryuk closed his eyes. "I was human before this. I guess owners of Notes become shinigami," he softly laughed, "it's like a curse. Once you start killing, you can never come back to square one. Your life is decided for you. Why I remember this now, after hundreds of years without a trace, I don't know. I guess it's because I'm in love with you."

The shinigami heard the girl's heart speed up, her blood vessels pumping an excess amount of blood to her face, and the fear radiating off her skin.

"I lied to you. When I left, it was because of the realization that I was in love with you, (Y/n). I tried to push it out of my mind. Your face just wouldn't leave."

He paused for a moment, then continued.

"Tomorrow's the last day of your mortal life. If my theory is right, you will become a shinigami. However, you will not remember me. I'm sorry, (Y/n)."

A tear flowed out of (Y/n)'s eye and more quickly followed. Sobs began to sound from the teenager. Ryuk grabbed her waist and embraced her.

"I'm truly sorry."

(Y/n) backed up from the shinigami with a smile on her face. Ryuk was puzzled. 

She wiped her tears on her damp sweater. 

"You love me?" she asked softly.

"Uh, that's what I said."

She laughed. "There's the Ryuk I know."

The girl bounded out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The shinigami floated closely behind. She reached into a sealed cupboard and brought out an apple pie. "I saved this from yesterday. I knew you wouldn't find it here."

"As much as I love apples, aren't you taking the news of your oncoming death a little too lightly?" Ryuk asked.

(Y/n)'s face fell. She set the pie on the counter. "I can't do anything about my death, so why bother? I'm guessing you weren't supposed to tell me, anyways. Since  
you love me, you're not going to kill me even if I asked you to."

***

'Kill me'

The shinigami frowned. 'Is this really what you want?'

He smiled wider. 'Of course. I can't go back now. It's only a matter of time before the Church finds out that I'm not normal and burns me to death. Why not kill me now when I'm happy?'

She rolled her eyes. 'You are one strange man. You realize anyone who uses the book can neither go to Heaven nor Hell? You'll wander endlessly. You won't rest at all.'

'It can't be as bad as being a shinigami,' Afsal countered. 

'You know not of our pain,' she glared.

'Do it,' he commanded. 'I know the consequences.'

***

"No," Ryuk shook his head. "It will not make anyone happy. Don't make the same mistake I did. You never know what could happen."

(Y/n) pouted and began to slice the pie. "I can't lie to you. You know me inside and out. It's been wonderful knowing you, Ryuk."

She put a piece of the pie on the plate and began to eat it. The juices of the apples spilt slightly over her lips. Ryuk couldn't help but stare. Her tongue flicked out slightly to catch the runaway goodness. The shinigami gulped. 

"Can I ask you a final favor?" (Y/n) asked suddenly.

Ryuk knelt down. "You me as you wish," he answered gently.

A fierce some blush covered her face.

"U-um...will you watch my performance tomorrow? Assuming I make it, that is."

Ryuk's smile grew wider.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to post this. You can really tell that I've been swamped with European History, can't you?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments help me remember to write and post so I'd really appreciate some love!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys!! Thank you all so much for being on this journey with me!! I love you all and thanks for reading this crappy fan fic lol 
> 
> Happy Spoopy Day! 
> 
> ~Era Hatter

Ryuk eventually decided the best view of the tiny high school stage would be from the catwalk above it. Dust covered the painted metal and rained down when Ryuk first sat on it. The actors and crew below didn't bat an eyelash at the anomaly and blamed it on the "theater ghost". They spoke of this "theater ghost" so casually that Ryuk confronted (Y/n) about it before their last dress rehearsal. 

"Most stages have 'theater ghosts'. They're not real...most of the time. If something goes missing before opening night or something strange happens, most people blame it on the ghost. I think it's stemmed from The Phantom of the Opera, but I'm not sure. The other actors say that this theatre's ghost hasn't been around for years. Only recently has things been awry," (Y/n) explained. "At first I thought it was you, but you never came because you were jealous of Brandon."  
Ryuk's opposition to her side comment was quickly cut off as she placed her index finger against his lips.

"Don't deny it. You proved that to me yesterday when you assumed I was going on a date with him. It was only the first dress rehearsal, and it was optional. That's why I didn't leave last night."

He pouted against her finger then kissed it tenderly. (Y/n) blushed slightly, surprised at the action.

"Alright, alright. You caught me. You should get ready and socialize. This is the last time you'll see these people again."

The girl sighed and nodded before leaving Ryuk in the hall by himself to think.

For once in his life as a shinigami, Ryuk frowned deeply. This "theater ghost" seemed almost like a mischievous shinigami. He couldn't think of any other gods of death besides himself that would do that kind of thing. Unless a new shinigami had heard of Ryuk's antics and dropped a Death Note into the human realm...

He gasped. Three days into meeting (Y/n), he sensed a Death Note come into this realm. Ryuk grimaced at his own stupidity. He was so worked up about his feelings for (Y/n) that he didn't bother to check the situation out. 

'Someone here could possess the Death Note. I wouldn't have seen the shinigami because I have not been to any of the practices...'

'How could I be so stupid?'

Ryuk closed his eyes and took a needless breath. There was nothing he could do about it. That wasn't his problem. (Y/n) was his only concern. She was going to die regardless, so why bother with something that was not related to her?

The shinigami floated out of his glum state to find (Y/n). After a moment of wandering around his unfamiliar surroundings, he heard her voice coming from the theater. Wanting her final performance to be a surprise, he chuckled and turned to go back to his hallway. Make-up artists and crew members bustled around like bees in a growing hive. It was very disorienting. Ryuk decided the best course of action was to avoid all of the humans completely and go outside for fresh air.

The view from the school's roof of setting sun turned orange on the bright yellow horizon was comforting to the shinigami. Soon Ryuk would have to go back to his home realm. The dark memory of its atmosphere made him shudder. No apples. No warm showers. No apple pies. No sunsets...No (Y/n).

'You'll see her again, don't worry.'

'Only if my theory is right...even if she does become a shinigami, she won't remember me.'

'Are you sure? You remembered your past.'

'Because of your constant bickering and strange phrases!'

'No, because you met (Y/n) and confessed your love to her. She is the thing that keeps you connected to your true self. That's all this is, Ryuk. Go out on that limb and take your chance as soon as it arises. Don't hesitate.'

A movement caught Ryuk's attention out of the corner of his eye. He stood up and looked around the roof of the school. 

He could've sworn he saw a wing...

 

***You cannot kill humans with less than 12 minutes of life left in human calculations***

 

"Eyes, look your last.  
Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death..."

The shinigami checked on (Y/n)'s lifespan.

'Forty-five minutes...So she'll last the entire performance after all.'

He gazed upon her small form as she laid on the grey, wooden box that served as her tomb. Ryuk could see the shallow breaths she took as she waited for her time to "wake up". Her white dress glistened in the stage lights. (Y/n) was truly a sight to behold. Ryuk smiled softly. 

Brandon kissed (Y/n) and slumped next to her on the crate. Ryuk winced at the action. Yep, definitely jealous. Friar Lawrence came slightly offstage to talk to Balthasar, and they both left the stage. 

Ryuk watched her as she "woke up" and discovered Brandon's body. She spoke her monologue perfectly. (Y/n) would have made a great actress one day. He checked her lifespan once more.

Thirty-nine minutes...

"...Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger,  
This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die."

(Y/n) plunged the dagger into her chest after her small monologue. Dark red blood stained the front of her dress. The crowd sat at the edge of their seats, somber waves floating off their forms for the character's death. She gasped loudly and gazed upon the catwalk where Ryuk sat. Tears flowed down her face as she whispered, "I'm sorry..." Her frail body slumped onto Brandon's, and her (e/c) eyes glazed over. 

Ryuk blinked at her lifeless body. A coppery smell wafted up to his nose. That wasn't fake blood... He checked her lifespan. She was dead. The crew lowered the curtain down hastily as they realized that (Y/n)'s special effects weren't very special at all. His eyes looked around in confusion for some explanation for her early death.

She had thirty-seven minutes left...why did she die early?

From underneath (Y/n)'s body, Brandon smirked. Ryuk took in an unnecessary breath. Could it really be him? Brandon winked to a section of curtain backstage. Ryuk followed his gaze to see a female shinigami. She turned her head to Ryuk and flew to where he sat. As she came closer, her features became more pronounced, causing him to freeze in horror. She was his shinigami from his human life.

"So, Afsal," she said casually as she sat next to him, "you have not changed at all, besides the physical attributes, obviously."

Ryuk glared at her silently.

"How are you liking the shinigami life?"

He bit his tongue and didn't say a word.

The female shinigami raised a dark eyebrow and asked, "You do remember me, don't you?"

Ryuk rolled his eyes. "Sadly, though not until recently. This is the most I've heard you speak at one time."

"As time progresses, one learns to be comfortable with the situation they're in--happy, even."

"Does the death of my lover cause you happiness?" he asked bitterly.

Ryuk gazed down at the many people flooding the stage. An ambulance was called, but they all knew it was too late. Brandon elegantly blamed the theatre director for giving him a real dagger instead of the fake one they used in rehearsals. Everyone believed him, and the director was taken off the stage shouting nonsensical things that could not be heard from where the two shinigami sat. Everything blurred before Ryuk's eyes. Wetness covered his cheeks. He was crying. 

"Wipe your tears. You have nothing to cry about."

Ryuk scowled. "(Y/n) is dead...was it you or Brandon who killed her?"

"I did. You should thank me, Afsal," she said in monotone.

"Why? Her chance of becoming a shinigami is gone. I will never see her again."

The shinigami looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? If I hadn't of killed her, she would not have the chance to become a shinigami."

"What?"

"When a shinigami kills a possessor of the Death Note, the possessor has the chance of becoming a shinigami themselves. The decision is ultimately the king's. Because of your cowardice," she explained, her black cape rippling from the air vent above them, "you might have never seen (Y/n) again. After I saw how comfy you two were in the woods, I told Brandon everything. He's a good kid. At first he refused to kill anyone, but the thought of (Y/n) having a second chance at life made him change his mind. All he wanted was to make (Y/n) happy. I spared her because I liked her personality. She will be a great shinigami, if the king chooses so."

'I thought you said that she'd become a shinigami if she died?!'

'I did. I just didn't specifically say how.'

Ryuk internally screamed at his conscience.

She tucked a matted piece of black hair behind a dark brown ear. "The king has not told you everything you need to know. If I had inherited the throne instead of my brother, I would not tell lies and keep secrets from everyone." She rolled her eyes. "You might not remember it, but the newly made shinigami are kept in the palace until they are fully trained. (Y/n) will be called differently. She might not remember you. Pursue her, Afsal. If there is anything that will trigger her memories of her life with you, say or do it."

Ryuk sat still, silence engulfing his conscience for the first time in weeks.

The female shinigami's jade green eyes flashed to meet his golden ones. "Why are you still here?" she urged, "go see if she's been chosen."

Ryuk snapped out of his bewilderment and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you..."

"Schisel was my human name. Tell my brother that I will see him very soon, Afsal. He will pay for his lies...now go." 

 

***All humans will, without exception, eventually die. 

After they die, the place they go is MU. (Nothingness)

Once dead, they can never come back to life. 

-Death Note Guidebook [by order of the King]***

 

Ryuk burst through the creaky doors of the palace like an angry storm. Shinigami guards tried to stop him but froze when they saw his face. This was Ryuk. Everyone knew better than to mess with the trickster, especially when he was mad. His ever present smile had turned into a frightening scowl. Ruby red eyes blazed as he marched into the throne room. The king suspended from his chains and gazed down upon Ryuk with a bored face. To the guards, he obviously was unaware of the threat Ryuk posed. They shuddered and closed the doors. It was going to get messy.

"What do you wish, Ryuk?" the king asked wearily, "I am very tired recently..."

"Shut it, old man. Enough of your lies. You know what I wish," Ryuk cut his sentence off.

One of the shinigami king's arms lifted in a gesture. "Do not speak of lies, youngling. I have told you and written down all that you need to know."

"All that you have written down are lies. There is no truth in any of this!" 

The king glared at the smaller shinigami.

"You remember."

"The human realm does wonders on the shinigami mind."

"And turns you human."

"Turns my thinking to the truth; something you know not of."

The chains shook with the fury of the large mass of the king. Ryuk stepped forward, unafraid of his superior's heated anger, and slammed his Death Note onto the ground. 

"I will ask you once, and once only, king. Where is (Y/n)?" 

The king ground his jaw. "Why would I tell you? You came here knowing that I can kill you at any moment..."

"Yet you haven't. Let me guess, your time is almost up, isn't it? You're willing to do anything you can to keep that a secret so you distract the others with rules that keep you happy and make sure they don't leave you alone here."

Silence.

"You might as well tell me where she is."

"How do you know she did not travel to Mu?"

"Because earlier you insinuated you knew where she was. If you didn't, you would have referred to your rules," Ryuk bit back.

Contemplating Ryuk's words, the king swung slightly on his chains. "There is no way you can get me to admit where the human girl is."

The smile Ryuk was known for slipped onto his face. The best thing about being Ryuk was that he now knew most everything about everyone, including the king. He tricked him into allowing him another Death Note to be in his possession, he can blackmail him to give him (Y/n). He only had to say one word, more specifically, one name.

"Schisel."

The king's jaw dropped in shock and quickly shut. His claws clinked together nervously. He could say nothing to the name of his sister.

"Now, your highness, (Y/n)'s location."

He sighed deeply and snapped his claws. The two guards from earlier walked into the throne room with a female shinigami in their arms. She was sickly looking, yet, to Ryuk, she was beautiful. (F/c) hair billowed from her head, and her eyes were a pale (e/c). She wore similar clothing to Ryuk, including the bracelets on her wrists and the earing in her ear. She blinked slowly at the shinigami. 

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

Ryuk had prepared himself for this response but was not heartbroken or afraid. He had mentally argued over what could trigger her memories for hours to come up with only one sentence that could possibly work. His smile grew gentle as he spoke the words that would either make him the happiest shinigami in his realm, or turn him into dust.

"Apple pies tell no lies."

She blinked in confusion for a moment, then brought her hands to her head and moaned loudly. She dropped to her knees in pain. The guards let go of her and left the room quietly. Silence subdued the room. Her head slowly lifted up from her hands, revealing her visage. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered,

"Ryuk?"

 

The End.


End file.
